Confessions of Lovesick Best Friends
by Anna10327
Summary: After debating over their feelings for each other, Misty & Brock realize they have loved each other all these years. Fluffy GymShipping one-shot. Rated K for minor cussing.


Misty sighed. It was nighttime, and Brock was fast asleep. _He looks like an angel while sleeping. _Misty thought. She suppressed a gasp. _No, you don't love Brock. After Ash starting dating May, you said no one could replace him. _An argument started in her head. _Maybe it was never Ash you loved, but someone else, Brock, _a nagging voice told her. _Well, he is a lot better than Ash. All those times we were alone together, I wish it lasted longer, but Ash always came back. But he doesn't love me, right? _Misty didn't know what side of her to believe, the part that made her think she was not over Ash, or the part that decided that Ash was merely a friend. _Seriously, Misty, choose one already! _Misty thought long and hard. _Okay, what are the pros about Ash? Well, he is pretty cute. But no, it's not about lust. The cons? He's arrogant, annoying, and isn't very bright. What about the pros of Brock? He's nice, smart, cute, and the type of guy I've always dreamed of dating. The cons? He falls in love with too many girls, so there's no chance he likes me back. Plus our age difference. We're 5 years apart, and people might disapprove. Oh what the hell, I shouldn't worry about that. What about Ash? If something serious ever happened between me and Brock, he might feel like we still don't care about him. Ash might not be boyfriend potential, but he's still one of my best friends.  
_Out loud, Misty said, "What am I doing," Brock woke up for a split second, but thinking he was dreaming, he went back to sleep.

* * *

Brock tried his best to fake sleeping. He was tired, but couldn't fall asleep. Something kept him up, and was telling him that there was something important to worry about. It was the thought of Misty. _She'll think you're crazy for having a crush on her, Brock. Face the music. It's not normal for a 20 year old man to fall in love with a 15 year old. _Brock was getting very annoyed. _Who cares about her age, she's perfect the way she is. _Brock was questioning his sanity, since he just realized his secret crush deep within him for a long time. Yes, he loved Misty, but never truly knew until now. No matter if Brock fell in love with a Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, or some other girl, none of them could compare to Misty. She was there for him, and oddly understood some of his problems. _ You're crazy, Brock, Misty was never real. She was just a dream, _That annoying voice said again. _If she were a dream, my feelings wouldn't feel this real._ Brock groaned, and punched the ground. It caused Misty to wake up.  
"Brock, are you okay? I thought you were sleeping." Misty said. He blushed.  
"I'm fine, I just have something on my mind,"  
"Me too, it's really stressing me out. I need some assurance." Misty told him.  
"Okay, what's the problem?" Brock asked.  
"It's a guy issue. How do you get a guy to notice you?" She asked.  
"Misty, it depends on the guy. For me, though, I like a girl who goes out of her way and steps out her comfort zone to prove she cares." He said. Brock tried his best to go back to sleep, but woke up when he felt something on his cheek. It was Misty. She had kissed him on the cheek. Misty's face was flushed red, and she tried to look nonchalant. But Brock didn't fall for it.  
"Misty, what were you just doing?" he asked.  
"Nothing," She lied, playing with her hair. "What makes you think I was doing something?"  
"I felt something on my cheek." Misty walked back to him, still looking pretty nervous. While he was still awake, Misty did it again. She'd kissed his cheek.  
"Misty, what was that for? Not that I'm complaining, I'm just curious." Brock said.  
"Well, Brock, I have been thinking. I debated about whether I really loved you or Ash, and I realized I loved you this whole time." She explained.  
"Misty, I have something to say. Misty Henderson, I love you too. I have always denied it, but now I know it's true. I always feared someone would know and call me weird." Brock confessed. Before he knew it, he was kissing Misty.  
When Misty let go of his neck and they stopped, she said, "I'm sorry,"  
"No, you don't have to apologize." Brock told her. They heard the door open, and Ash came in.  
"You guys are still awake?" he asked.  
"_You_ are?" Misty asked back.  
"What were you guys doing, awake at 11 P.M?" Ash wondered out loud.  
"Nothing," Brock & Misty said at the same time.  
"Come on, be honest." Ash had knew something was actually going on.  
"Okay, Ash. Are you prepared for this?" Misty asked.  
"Um, yeah. I'm really curious, since May had heard you guys talking. She wanted to know what went on and I need to tell her."  
"Ash, me and Brock realized something. We love each other." Misty admitted. There was a pause, but then Ash spoke.  
"I knew it all these years! I'm happy for you guys. May & I knew that you guys would end up together soon, but kept that to ourselves."  
"Well, it's happening. Also, we were wondering something." Misty said. She looked at Brock, and he picked up on it.  
"Misty & I would like to know if you give us permission to date. We would never do it without your approval." Brock said.  
"Of course I give you permission! If it'll make you happy, it'll make me happy." Ash replied.

* * *

When Ash left the room, Misty crept next to Brock's sleeping bag and wrapped her arms around him. Brock did the same to her.  
"Sweet dreams," Misty said to Brock when the finally fell asleep. Both Misty & Brock knew that this was the start of a happy relationship, and never let go of each other the whole time they slept.


End file.
